gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamscaperers/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S1e19 water tower.png S1e19 rainy shack.png S1e19 staying in on a rainy day.png S1e19 guess B5.png S1e19 Mabel doesn't get how to play Confilt boat.png S1e19 Conflict Boat.png S1e19 not playing this right.png S1e19 Stan calls the kids.png S1e19 Laugh at this with me.png S1e19 little giddy to the eon.png S1e19 wink.png S1e19 new Gideon song.png S1e19 uh gideon.png S1e19 dipper angry about gideon cm.png S1e19 The twin weirded out by the commercial.png S1e19 he always try to trick me.png S1e19 The theif.png S1e19 A mutual bond.png S1e19 Gideon and doves.png S1e19 Gideon sign.png S1e19 The Mystery Shack on tv.png S1e19 The tent of telepathy.png S1e19 Should we be worried about that.png S1e19 Stan is not worried.png S1e19 Stan scratching.png S1e19 Gideon break's in.png S1e19 Wendy.png S1e19 gideon broke in.png S1e19 Stan yells at Gideon.png S1e19 Gideon give the usually bad guy talk.png S1e19 Gideon explaining to Stan his plan.png S1e19 Gideon trying to look evil.png S1e19 Soos the broom.png S1e19 The broom.png S1e19 Gideon scared of Stan with the broom.png S1e19 gideon being chased.png S1e19 gideon hisses.png S1e19 Stan hits Gideon with the broom.png S1e19 gideon kicked out.png S1e19 stan with the broom.png S1e19 gideon yells at stan.png S1e19 gideon marking his word.png S1e19 once i steal that deed.png S1e19 you'll never see the mystery shack.png S1e19 Stan taunting.png S1e19 Gideon is mad.png S1e19 Stan's deed.png S1e19 Stan's safe combo.png S1e19 Stan locks his safe.png S1e19 In my mind.png S1e19 Creepy old me.png S1e19 Gideon has a plan.png S1e19 Stan's safe.png S1e19 Mystery Shack lawn from above.png S1e19 Bring out 2.png S1e19 Gideon with 2.png S1e19 It's inside 2....png Chilling in the Shack S1e19 rainy what sign.png S1e19 dip and wendy bored.png S1e19 grandpa the kid.png S1e19 i get tired during the day.png S1e19 Mabel look like she has a new animation.png S1e19 Dream Boy High.png S1e19 Soos scared of a Bat.png S1e19 Soos scared of a bat close up a sweaty.png S1e19 Stan say he will take care of the bat.png S1e19 Stan doen't take care of the bat.png S1e19 Dipper puts he's foot down.png S1e19 Dipper's showdown face 01.png S1e19 Stan's showdown face 1.png S1e19 Dipper's showdown face 02.png S1e19 Mad Stan face.png S1e19 Dipper gives up.png S1e19 Dipper does the walk of shame.png S1e19 Dipper going to face the bat.png S1e19 Bat beats Dipper up.png S1e19 unknown healing medicine.png S1e19 A wounded Dipper.png S1e19 Go Soos lick that elbow.png S1e19 Stan photo.png S1e19 Nyarf gun.png S1e19 Dipper takes a shoot.png S1e19 Stan photo is hit.png Summoning Bill S1e19 Stan hex.png S1e19 gideon reading book 2.png S1e19 Bill's creature page.png S1e19 back of the negative 12 dollar bill.png S1e19 you can't lick it Soos.png S1e19 Backwards magic.png S1e19 gideon before summoning Bill.png S1e19 Black and white sky.png S1e19 Dragon fly.png S1e19 toad.png S1e19 Gideon before Bill comes.png S1e19 Bill portal without eye.png S1e19 Bill portal.png S1e19 Soos and Mabel scared of seeing Bill being summoned.png S1e19 Black and white Bill.png Dreamscaperers 2.png S1E19 Bill with Gideon.png S1e19 Bill with arms down.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things2.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things3.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things4.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things5.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things6.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things7.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things8.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things9.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things10.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things11.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things12.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things13.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things14.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things15.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things16.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things17.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things18.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things19.png S1e19 Bill with arms up.png S1e19 Look what I can do.png S1e19 Deer.png S1e19 That is very disturbing.png S1e19 A gross gift.png S1e19 I don't know what to say.png S1e19 disgusting dear teeth.png S1e19_bill_thinking.png S1e19 Tv fuzz Bill.png S1e19 stan pines....png S1e19 Stan's full tattoo.png S1e19 Bill's back up close.png S1e19 holy heck its bill.png S1e19 The deal with Bill.png S1e19 bill flame done deal.png S1e19 bill pose.png S1e19 bill snap.png S1e19 Holy looking Bill.png S1e19 All dark Bill.png Into Stan's head S1e19 Dipper we need to help stan.png S1e19 Burrito Bites.png S1e19 Dipper reading about Bill.png S1e19 Bill page.png S1e19 The human mind.png S1e19 Don't summon Bill.png S1e19 Bill before entering Stan.png S1e19 posessed Stan 1.png S1e19 posessed Stan 2.png S1e19 posessed Stan 3.png S1e19 posessed Stan 4.png S1e19 Mabel reading 3 again.png S1e19 Stan with blue eyes.png S1e19 The gang before entering Stan's mind.png S1e19 Spirit circle.png S1e19 Soos playing with Stan's mouth.png S1e19 Entering the dream world.png S1e19 Dipper with blue eyes.png S1e19 Soos with blue eyes.png S1e19 Mabel with blue eyes.png S1e19 Triple team rescue.png S1e19 blue expolsion.png S1e19 Arrival in Stan's mind.png S1e19 The Shack in Stan weird perception.png S1e19 Random playground.png S1e19 Walking in a dreamy world.png S1e19 The gang meets Bill.png S1e19 Mabel confronting Bill.png S1e19 Mabel going to tackle Bill.png S1e19 Tick tock....png S1e19 Bill gun.png S1e19 Poor Dipper.png S1e19 Dipper gasps at the hole in him.png S1e19_Boop.png S1e19 Mabel plays in hole.png S1e19 Bill floating.png S1e19 Shadow Stan.png S1e19 Bill before using powers.png S1e19 Bill star power.png S1e19 Hotshot Bill.png S1e19 dream boys.png S1e19 Episode 2 characters come back to help.png S1e19 Mabel arm trone.png S1e19 Dipper with hole in his belly.png S1e19 Soos being weird.png Exploring Stan's memories S1e19 The shack's dream main door.png S1e19 stan's mindscape interior.png S1e19 Stan bat.png S1e19 Stan's fear box.png S1e19 Memory cinema.png S1e19 various Stan memories 1.png S1e19 Were going in.png S1e19 Craz and Xyler.png S1e19 Running in a weird hallway.png S1e19 Stan in the Colombian jail.png S1e19 It sucks..png S1e19 the bad date.png S1e19 Lady Susan laghting.png S1e19 Only way out of a bad date.png Dipper needs to know S1e19 Dipper's memorie room.png S1e19 Stan crab.png S1e19 dipper keep out.png S1e19 get to work Dipper.png S1e19 Dipper trying to cut wood.png S1e19 Dipper has a hole in his heart.png Found the door! S1e19 almost see the portal.png S1e19 Fat Stan.png S1e19 Looking at Stan from above.png S1e19 Stan placing the deed.png S1e19 The safe code.png S1e19 The Soos imposter.png S1e19 Double Soos.png S1e19 Bill has the combination.png S1e19 this is funny how dumb you are.png S1e19 Mabel talking to Bill.png S1e19 Sunset sweater.png S1e19 Stan pole.png S1e19 Bill's mode of communication.png S1e19 The combo is saved.png S1e19 Hot shot Mabel.png S1e19_Cracking_Bill.png S1e19_Cracked_Bill.png S1e19 the fury of Bill.png S1e19 Bill eye symbol 2.png S1e19 Bill eye symbol 1.png S1e19 Bill eye symbol 3.png S1e19 Bill eye symbol 4.png S1e19 Bill eye symbol 5.png S1e19 Bill eye symbol 6.png S1e19 Big Stan head.png S1e19 Giant bill fury.png Stan's history S1e19 Kid Stan.png S1e19 Jersey vultures.png S1e19 Stan is bullied.png S1e19 poor Stan.png S1e19 In disguise.png S1e19 Bijou theater.png S1e19 waiting on line.png S1e19 Carla needs help.png S1e19 Teen Stan.png S1e19 stan punch.png S1e19 old timey people celebrating violence.png S1e19 carla smooches stan.png S1e19 just between u and me.png S1e19 Pitt cola.png S1e19 Fighting back.png Showdown against Bill Cipher S1e19 Mabel skin goof.png S1e19 Ultar Bill finishing this for good.png S1e19 Well dressed Dog.png S1e19 Ugly Mabel.png S1e19 Dancing dream boys.png S1e19 teen boys death.png S1e19 Laser eye Dipper.png S1e19 Bill gets a taste of his own medicine.png S1e19 Cat fists.png S1e19_Fist_cats.png S1e19 Cats licking Mabel.png S1e19 Question mark attack.png S1e19 Bill's laser gun attack.png S1e19 Triple hamster ball defense.png S1e19 hit by laser.png S1e19 Teen boys back to life.png S1e19 Craz.png S1e19 Xyler.png S1e19 Bill without his hat.png S1e19 a dark day is coming.png S1e19 Bill is watching.png Mystery Shack in a pinch! S1e19 Victory over Bill.png S1e19 Dipper hugging Stan.png S1e19 Dipper does a choke hold on Stan.png S1e19 Stan is proud of Dipper.png S1e19 Giedon has won the Shack.png S1e19 Get off my property.png S1e19 It's not a Dream Dipper.png S1e19 Bud looks a bit ugly.png S1e19 gideon on a bulldoser.png S1e19 Are belovide Shack.png S1e19 Someone pinch me dude.png S1e19 To be continued 2.png Promotional video Gravity Falls - Dreamscaperers - Preview Miscellaneous S1e19 dream boy high.jpg S1e19 storyboard1.jpg S1e19 storyboard2.jpg S1e19 storyboard3.jpg S1e19 storyboard4.jpg S1e19 storyboard5.jpg S1e19 storyboard6.jpg S1e19 storyboard7.jpg S1e19 storyboard8.jpg S1e19 storyboard9.jpg S1e19 storyboard10.jpg S1e19 storyboard11.png S1e19 bill in dip dream.jpg S1e19 Gravity Falls Dreamscapers concept art.png S1e19 Gravity Falls Dreamscapers concept art2.png S1e19 Gravity Falls Dreamscapers concept art3.png S1e19 dream shack concept.jpg S1e19 bill model sheet.jpg S1e19 dream layout rough.jpg S1e19 dip memories bg.jpg S1e19 dream world concept.jpg S1e19 memories in dreams concept.jpg S1e19 dreamworld layout.jpg S1e19 rough layout in dream.jpg S1e19 bby stan concept.jpg S1e19 Elle Michalka bg.jpg S1e19 Elle Michalka bg2.jpg S1e19 ian worrel credits bg.jpg S1e19 tbc1.png S1e19 tbc1b.png S1e19 tbc2.png S1e19 ian worrel outside dream shack.jpg S1e19 ian worrel mystery dream shack.jpg S1e19 deleted scene Promotional art Dreamscaperers Promo.jpg Dreamscaperers Promo.gif Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Episode galleries